


Un giorno è lungo

by Leniam



Series: Attimi [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Beverly is a Good Friend, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, M/M, Will is a regular guy, Will is in love, hannigram AU, jack is annoying
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Will chiacchiera con la sua amica Beverly, visto che Hannibal è uscito con i suoi amici.





	Un giorno è lungo

**Author's Note:**

> Questa brevissima AU è uscita ieri sera senza essere stata programmata. Forse una mia personale versione di tutte le Coffee Shop AU già esistenti.   
> Non ho alcuna scusa per tutto questo fluff.  
> Dev'essere colpa di Hannibal.  
> Tanto è sempre colpa sua.

Will si sedette sullo sgabello del bar, distese le braccia sul bancone e ci si adagiò sopra; il viso rivolto a Beverly che stava spillando una birra.

La ragazza scosse la testa con un sorriso e servì il boccale al cliente. Si asciugò le mani sul grembiule e mano a mano che ritirò i bicchieri vuoti dal banco raggiunse Will.

“Cosa fai tutto da solo?” gli chiese.

Will grugnì un lamento annoiato.

“Credevo che non ti avrei più rivisto qui dentro,” continuò Beverly, “Ora che frequenti l’alta società,” lo prese in giro.

“Hannibal esce con…l’alta società, stasera,” spiegò Will.

“E ti ha lasciato a casa perché sei impresentabile?” Beverly rise.

“Ah ah,” Will alzò la testa dal banco e si accodò con una breve risatina come presa di coscienza. “No,” scosse la testa, “Sono io che ho declinato l’invito. Anche perché sono impresentabile,” ammise sempre ridendo, “Ma soprattutto perché non abbiamo ancora un rapporto tale da… Condividere le amicizie. Voglio dire, ci siamo giusto detti che siamo interessati l’uno all’altro e che vogliamo frequentarci.”

“E frequentatevi!” esclamò Beverly. Una mano al fianco, l’altra che tamburellava sul banco.

“Siamo usciti tutta la settimana,” Will fece spallucce, “Si può non vedersi per un giorno, no?” chiese speranzoso a Bev.

Lei sollevò un sopracciglio, “Ma non mi sembri convinto.”

“Non sono convinto perché a me manca, ma immagino di essere io quello esagerato.”

“Non pensare troppo, ognuno prova emozioni in modo diverso, ognuno è fatto a modo suo,” Beverly era la tipica versione romantica della barista; sempre pronta ad ascoltare e con una parola di conforto da aggiungere, se necessaria.

“Lo conosco solo da due mesi, ho perso completamente la testa,” ammise Will.

“Era ora, Graham. E ringraziamo il buon dottor Gideon che vi ha fatti incontrare.”

“Perché altrimenti un meccanico e uno psichiatra non avrebbero avuto molti luoghi in comune in cui trovarsi,” considerò Will.

“Beh, se tu avessi avuto bisogno di terapia…” Beverly piegò il capo da un lato.

“Ho bisogno di terapia!”

“Sì, ho capito quale…” commentò la ragazza.

Will rise. Dall’altro bancone del locale si alzò una voce, “Beverly!” sbraitò Jack, il padrone, “Pensa ai clienti!”

“E cosa sono io?” urlò Will indicandosi.

“Un perditempo astemio!” rispose l’uomo battendo l’ennesimo scontrino. Qualche cliente si godette lo spettacolo guardando ora l’uno ora l’altro uomo.

Gli occhi di Beverly saettarono alle spalle di Will, in direzione dell’entrata. La ragazza sorrise teneramente, gli schiacciò l’occhiolino e se ne andò.

Hannibal si sedette sulla sedia accanto alla sua. Will roteò sullo sgabello rivolgendo tutto il corpo verso l’uomo, col viso aperto in una genuina sorpresa. “Ciao!” esclamò felice, “Che ci fai qui? Non dovevi uscire?”

“Ho preferito vedere te, non ti ho visto per tutto il giorno,” rispose Hannibal.

Will si morsicò il labbro, sopprimendo la voglia di esultare come ad una partita di basket.

“Patetico?” domandò l’uomo.

Will sorrise. Alzò le spalle, “Sì, ma almeno siamo patetici in due.”

Hannibal lanciò una panoramica occhiata al locale, guardò l’orologio. “Sei già impegnato per stasera? Quanto tempo abbiamo prima che tu vada via?”

L’uomo non supponeva mai; anche quando era facile supporre, non lo faceva. E, anche se amava questo suo signorile modo di fare, Will non sentiva alcun bisogno di fingere. “Non ho impegni,” rispose infatti.

Il farsi desiderare, fingere di avere altro da fare, mostrare disinteresse non era da lui; qualunque momento potesse trascorrere con l’uomo Will l’avrebbe accolto a braccia aperte.

“Allora posso averti tutto per me?” chiese Hannibal deliziato. “Dimmi cosa ti piacerebbe fare.”

“Qualunque cosa?” si informò Will.

“Qualunque.”

“Una passeggiata mano nella mano?” azzardò Will.

Hannibal lo fissò inespressivo, si leccò le labbra. “Davvero?”

“Ti va?” chiese Will.

L’uomo annuì, ma in modo lento come se stesse cercando di capire se Will fosse serio o meno.

“Credevo mi avresti riso in faccia,” ammise Will, “Ero già pronto a far finta che fosse uno scherzo, così non ti saresti sentito in imbarazzo a dirmi di no,” abbassò gli occhi, poi tornò a guardarlo, “Dovremmo cominciare a conoscerci meglio.”

“Sono d’accordo.”

Si alzarono insieme, con un gesto della mano salutarono sia Beverly che Jack da lontano.

Lasciarono il locale. Appena fuori Hannibal gli offrì la mano e Will fu svelto ad intrecciare le dita alle sue.

Fianco a fianco scesero lungo il viale che costeggiava il lago.

“Riesco anche a portarti fuori a cena, stasera?” chiese Hannibal.

“In uno dei ristoranti con le tovaglie ricamate che ti piacciono tanto, se vuoi,” propose Will.

Hannibal gli sorrise, se lo tirò vicino e lo baciò tra i capelli.

Le luci delle case illuminavano il lungolago, che a quell’ora sembrava la cartolina di un paese delle favole. Will considerò che, dopotutto, un giorno intero senza vedersi era davvero troppo.


End file.
